Characters (Others)
*All other characters in the world of Date-A-Live *''Minor, Side, Supporting, and/or Characters'' that do not give enough information in its Medias form come here. 'Humans' 'Raizen High School' ''' Hiroto Tonomachi' *'Name:' Hiroto Tonomachi *'Gender:' Male *'Occupation:' Student *'Voice Actor: Katsu Anri *'''Media: Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 1-3, 5-6 Shidou's classmate and friend, a boy who isn’t afraid to express his interest in the opposite sex openly. 'Chousoka Beshiyouichi' *'Name: '''Chousoka Beshiyouichi *'Gender:' Male *'Occupation:' Physics Teacher *'Media:' Light Novel **Mention:'' Volume 1 Shidou describe him as a kind and plain elderly physics teacher. 'Ai' *'Known as:' Ai *'Gender:' Female *'Occupation:' Student *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 3, 5-6 Shidou's classmate, one of the trio female group of friends that often talk to Tohka in class. 'Mai' *'Known as:' Mai *'Gender:' Female *'Occupation:' Student *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 3, 5-6 Shidou's classmate, one of the trio female group of friends that often talk to Tohka in class. 'Mii' *'Known as:' Mii *'Gender:' Female *'Occupation:' Student *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 3, 5-6 Shidou's classmate, one of the trio female group of friends that often talk to Tohka in class. '<Ratatoskr>' 'Kyouhei Kannazuki' *'Name:' Kyouhei Kannazuki *'Gender:' Male *'Rank:' Vice Commander of *'Voice Actor: '''Koyasu Takehito *'Media:' Light Novel **Appearances:'' Volume 1-5 Kyouhei Kannazuki is the Vice Commander of . Like all member of , he is also a weirdo like them. His weirdoness are that he is a bit of masochist, a bit of an idiot, and overall seem unreliable given his rank and position that he has. 'Kawagoe' *'Known As:' Kawagoe *'Gender:' Male *'Nickname:' Kawagoe *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 1-4 (one way or another) Kotori introduction to the bridge crews of to Shidou as following: "Having experienced marriage five times, Romance Master Kawagoe!" 'Mikimoto' *'Known As:' Mikimoto *'Gender:' Male *'Nickname:' Mikimoto *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 1-4 (one way or another) Kotori introduction to the bridge crews of to Shidou as following: "Boasting great popularity with the Filipina in the stores at night, Mikimoto!" 'Shiizaki' *''Known As:'' 'Shiizaki *'Gender: Female *'Nickname:' Shiizaki *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 1-4 (one way or another) Kotori introduction to the bridge crews of to Shidou as following: "Her love rivals encounter misfortune one by one. The 2AM Woman Shiizaki!" 'Nakatsugawa' *'Known As:' Nakatsugawa *'Gender:' Male *'Nickname:' Nakatsugawa *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 1-4 (one way or another) Kotori introduction to the bridge crews of to Shidou as following: "Man With One Hundred Brides Nakatsugawa!" 'Minowa' *'Known As:' Minowa *'Gender:' Female *'Nickname:' Minowa *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 1-4 (one way or another) Kotori introduction to the bridge crews of to Shidou as following: "Due to her deep love, now the law won't let her within 500 meters of her loved one Minowa!" 'Japan Ground Self-Defense Force (JGSDF)' ''' Ryouko Kusakabe' *'Name:' Ryouko Kusakabe *'Gender:' Female *'Age:' Mid-20s *'Occupation:' JGSDF (Anti Spirit Team) *'Rank:' First Lieutenant (AST Team Leader) *'Media:' Light Novel **Appearances:'' Volume 1-2, 4-5 Origami’s AST Team Leader. 'Tomonara' *'Known As:' ''Tomonara *'Occupation:' JGSDF (Anti Spirit Team) *'Media:' Light Novel **Mention:'' Volume 1 Origami's AST teammate. 'Kagaya' *'Known As: '''Kagaya *'Occupation:' JGSDF (Anti Spirit Team) *'Media:' Light Novel **Mention:'' Volume 1 Origami's AST teammate. 'General Kiritani' *'Known As:' General Kiritani *'Gender:' Male *'Occupation:' JGSDF *'Rank:' General *'Media: '''Light Novel **Appearances:'' Volume 5 General Kiritani is a Commanding officer within JGSDF. 'Takamine Mikie' *'Name:' Takamine Mikie *'Gender:' Female *'Occupation:' JGSDF (Anti Spirit Team) *'Rank:' 2nd-class soldier *'Media: '''Light Novel **Appearances:'' Volume 5 Mikie is quite attached to Origami because maybe it due to their age that are quite close together. 'DEM Industries' 'Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott' *'Name:' Isaac Ray Peram Westcott *'Gender:' Male *'Occupation:' DEM Director *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 5 Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott is DEM Company’s managing director. Mr. Westcott hold a huge influences to certain degree over military and police forces who are using his company’s technology. 'Ellen Mira Meixaz' *'Name:' Ellen Mira Meixaz *'Gender:' Female *'Occupation:' DEM Director's Secretary & Wizard *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 5 Mr. Westcott's Secretary and the world’s strongest Wizard. 'Mildred F. Fujimura' *'Name:' Mildred F. Fujimura *'Gender: '''Female *'Nickname: Mily *'''Occupation: DEM mechanic *'Rank:' 2nd Class Non-Commissioned Officer *'Media:' Light Novel **''Appearances:'' Volume 5 A DEM mechanic that is currently working for the AST in the JGSDF; she about or near the same age as Origami, which strangely enough maybe because of that she is quite attached to her. Mily is also the type of person who get weird delusion about other people for her own personal fantasy. 'James A. Paddington' *'Name: '''James A. Paddington *'Gender:' Male *'Occupation:' DEM 2nd executive head *'Rank:' Colonel / Captain for *'Media:' Light Novel **Appearances:'' Volume 5 James A. Paddington is an executive CEO/officer to DEM and the Captain to the DEM's airship . 'Others' 'Minister of Defense Saeki' *'Known Name/Title: '''Minister of Defense Saeki *'Occupation:' Minister of Defense (Japan) *'Media:' Light Novel **Mention:'' Volume 5 'Kashiwada-kun' *'Known as: '''Kashiwada-kun *'Gender:' Male *'Media:' Light Novel **Mention:'' Volume 3 Ai's''' acquaintance. '''Kiotome Kana *'Name:' Kiotome Kana *'Gender:' Female *'Occupation:' Student (Middle School) *'Media:' Light Novel **''Mention:'' Volume 4 Kotori's Middle School Friend. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Spirit Category:Browse Category:Human